


Contact

by aquiclude



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquiclude/pseuds/aquiclude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vex has Percy just where she wants him. Percy has no objections to this whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy sexy Percy/Vex make-outs on the workroom floor inspired by [this fantastic piece of art](http://alienfirst.tumblr.com/post/147135969304/im-gonna-look-at-this-in-the-morning-and-want-to) by [@alienfirst](https://tmblr.co/m9jBf9-5PHVAu5RV6iCa63w). (Also posted on tumblr [here](http://nothingtravelsfaster.tumblr.com/post/147249768459/ficlet-contact-percyvex).)

Vex smiles into the kiss, keeping the pace of it languid and leisurely even as Percy presses up against her with unspoken insistence, his lips heated and desperate as she spreads him out on the floor of his own workroom.

“Ah, Vex,” Percy gasps as she pulls away. His breaths come quick and unsteady. Nobody but Vex gets to see this side of Percy, and Vex treasures every new part of him he trusts her enough to share.

Percy has never been one for casual touch. He’s mellowed somewhat around the rest of Vox Machina over time, but he nevertheless tends to keep himself apart and goes still with surprise at each spontaneous friendly contact. Even with Vex these days he has a quite sweet lingering shyness when it comes to initiating anything, still figuring out what he’s allowed to want and have, but under her hands Percy is touch-hungry and eager and it’s gorgeous.

When she frustrates him, smiling and pinning his wrists down against the cool flagstones, he squirms and gasps, arching up to try and feel more, needy for skin and pressure and their bodies against each other. This is more of a gift that any new toy he’s ever bestowed: to see their guarded, thoughtful, always somehow distant Percy shed those protective layers of calculation and give in to instinct and pleasure for her. She bends to press barely-there kisses along his brow, mouthing lightly at soft skin free of the habitual lines of worry that make Percy look older than he is.

“Please, Vex'ahlia,” he manages, voice low and rough-textured as it is only is when he’s with her, when he looks up at her soft-eyed with wanting.

Vex sits back on her heels, taking in his lanky, beautifully debauched frame. “You just had to say the magic word, darling,” she croons, grinning, and pulls him up by the ascot. Percy melts into her, into the kiss, like he wants to pour himself into it.

She half-straddles him, pushing him back to the floor without breaking contact. Percy’s sound of surprise at hitting the ground again is muffled against her lips, but both of them are too caught up in each other to argue for a more comfortable relocation. She reaches up to tangle her fingers in his tousled hair, giving it a playful tug that elicits a definite sigh of pleasure and upwards roll of the hips from him.

She can’t help the giggle that escapes her and it’s even more of a delight to feels Percy’s smile, comfortable enough to shed self-consciousness. Vex breaks away and lets the joy bubbling up in her spill over into laughter.

Percy is flushed, grinning up at her, sheepish and endearing. Guileless happiness is a good look on him. She leans over him and strokes his pale locks back from his face, combing her fingers through his slightly sweat-dampened hair. She looks at him impishly then gives another teasing pull, shifting her weight as she does it so that her thigh insinuates itself between Percy’s legs.

Percy’s eyes fall closed and he lets out a low moan, head tipping back. “Oh gods, Vex, please, please.”

If Vex were feeling cruel she’d ask him to be more specific and use his words like an expensively educated young man ought to be able, but Vex is hungry too, desire hot and slick within her so she just grinds her hips down against Percy’s, letting her moans join with his.

“Yes, yes, come on,” she urges, pulling Percy’s hands down to work at his breeches fastenings before getting started on her own.


End file.
